


Distraction

by bloodandcream



Series: The more the merrier [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi, PWP, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4189371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean nudged Sam’s legs a little wider, Jo’s legs widening with him, and pushed into their space further. Sliding a hand up her thigh and dragging calloused fingers over the smooth skin of her hip, Dean splayed a hand over her belly as she jostled with Sam’s sharp thrusts. Fuck, he could feel his brother moving inside her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

Jo looked so small in Sam’s lap that Dean couldn’t take his sight off the expanse of his brother’s hands on her waist, how they covered her pale skin as she leaned back against him. She was straddled on his lap - on his cock - facing Dean, and Sam was tipped back against the beige motel wall. Jo looked even more pale surrounded by Sam, and Dean knew she’d fucking maim him if he ever dared to call her anything like delicate or fragile, but she was like a doll in his hands.

Her perky little tits bounced as Sam thrust in to her, pale pink nipples peaked. One of her arms was angled up behind her head to grip into Sam’s hair while the other had a hold on his wrist wrapped around her waist. Tangled blond hair was pulled over one shoulder, Sam going to town on the exposed side of her neck as he fucked into her.

Sam could be downright vicious in bed. Dean knew, he’d learned to cover the hickeys when he needed to a long time ago. But Jo was moaning and writhing and holding Sam against her as he sucked a trail of red and purple marks down her slender neck and along the curve of her shoulder.

Dean nudged Sam’s legs a little wider, Jo’s legs widening with him, and pushed into their space further. Sliding a hand up her thigh and dragging calloused fingers over the smooth skin of her hip, Dean splayed a hand over her belly as she jostled with Sam’s sharp thrusts. Fuck, he could feel his brother moving inside her.

“I don’t know if you could take us both Jo, you look pretty full to me.”

Jo bit her lip and rolled her hips, Sam slowing his pace behind her. “Fuck, if you just - ah - I didn’t mean to, t-t-t-ah shit goddam Sam - just - ”

Sam gripped on to her waist, long fingers digging in her skin as he lifted her up higher and slid his cock out to drag slow, long strokes into her pussy. One of Jo’s hands came up to Dean’s hair, sharp nails pricking against his scalp, and pushed him down. Dean smirked against the flawless sink of her chest as he kissed and licked his way down.

Sam started pushing in to her faster, jostling her as Dean moved down to lick the swell of her breast and around a nipple. Jo mumbled stuttering encouragement as Dean sucked her nipple into his mouth, tugging with Sam’s movements, Jo pushing her chest out and rubbing against him. It was a messy tangle of bodies sliding along one another as Dean moved down lower, licking into her belly button, kissing over Sam’s hands holding on to her, settling between the vee of both their legs.

Pushing a hand against Sam’s hard thigh, Dean got his brother to slow as he nuzzled down between Jo’s legs where Sam’s cock was nudging in to her. Smashing his face into the small space fitting all three of their bodies together, Dean licked at the apex of Jo’s pussy and swirled his tongue around her clit, sharp bitter of her taste making him salivate.

Tiny - strong, strong - hands gripped his short hair as Jo jerked and rubbed herself against him, working back onto Sam and forward against his mouth. Dean licked out and laved his tongue along the shaft of Sam’s cock, getting greedy and sloppy as Sam started thrusting into her again and Dean just mashed his face against them licking and sucking while Jo cussed up a storm and gushed against his face.

He could hear Sam mumbling, “Jesus christ Dean….” as he teased one of his brother’s balls into his mouth, sucking the taste of Jo off him.

Jo’s pale tone thighs were trembling when she pulled him up, Sam cupping her breasts in both his hands, the plush breasts pushing out between his fingers as he smirked at Dean over her shoulder.

“Fu-fu-fucking, jesus, move back S-ah, Dean, lemme - ”

Jo was pushing at his shoulder, pulling away from Sam and leaning against him. Dean scooted back, licking his lips.

“You got an idea sweetheart, whad'ya want, both of us?”

Sharp nails dragged down his torso, Jo leaning forward as Sam moved to kneel up behind her as she re-situated onto her hands and knees. The cheap mattress squeaked as it bounced with the shift of their weight. Jo was slender and small between them, narrow back and the curve of her pert ass cupped in Sam’s hands that spanned her skin thumb to thumb. He pushed his hands up her hips and sides, digging in to her skin and pulling down to settle his thumbs in the divots bracketing her spine while his fingers splayed in the space of her waist.

Jo slid her tongue along the crease of Dean’s hip and gripped his cock in her hand as she circled her tongue around the head.

“C'mon sweetheart, you can take us at each end can’t'ya?”

Jo glared up at him and smacked his hip, closing her mouth around his cock and bobbing on it while Sam was mostly stilled behind her, letting her adjust. God but he made a sight, all taut muscle and tan skin and Dean knew what it was like to get pinned beneath that mass of mountain.

When Jo started arching her back and rolling her hips, Sam smirked and winked at Dean - fucking winked - before slapping her ass. “Might want to hold on Jo.”

He snapped his hips forward hard enough to drive her onto Dean’s cock. Jo groaned and bounced with the momentum, skin slapping sharp. She slipped and fell against Dean, choking a little, bringing a hand up to brace on his thigh. Dean leaned back and gathered her messy hair up into a fist at the back of her head, holding her up and thrusting shallowly into her mouth. Jo looked up at him, soft brown eyes glassy, pretty pink mouth stretched wide around his cock as she moaned and her eyes rolled back when Sam fucked into her with fast snaps of his hips.

She went limp between the two of them, push-pulled back and forth. She drooled sloppy around his cock, wet and hot in the hold of her mouth, cock head bumping against the back of her throat as she moaned and ground her hips back. Jo gagged a few times and tapped Dean on the thigh. He pulled back far enough she popped off his cock and gasped for a breath.

Sam soothed his hands over her hips and slowed down, “Doin’ all right there?”

Jo huffed what started as a laugh and wound out a low hum of pleasure as Sam kept fucking her, “Fuckingshit don’t stop I’m - oh god - fuck -“

Sam slapped her ass again and hunched over her back, circling a thick arm around her waist and feeling down between her legs. Jo curled a hand at the spit slick base of Dean’s shaft and closed her mouth around him again. He pushed against her hand, fucked in to her face, sliding his cock to the back of her mouth until her lips bumped her hand. He could push hard enough to that point and she breathed through flared nostrils, pretty face shining with sweat and flushed, looking so fucking sweetly used.

Sam started pounding into her again, Dean driving forward as he did, working up a rhythm together they knew from so many times fucking each other and fucking people between them. Jo shook and writhed and groaned, sucking Dean’s cock with her eyes closed as she held on between the two of them. Sam, curled over her, ground another orgasm out of her with his skilled fingers on her clit as he pumped into her pussy. Dean gripped her hair tight, sliding his cock through plump lips .

Jo’s back curved, slender shoulders dipping down, spine arching up to her ass, rolling through it as Sam straightened behind her and gripped his wide hands onto her hips again to piston into her. Dean always did think his orgasm face was pretty funny, mouth hanging open and eyes screwed shut. Sam fucked into her so fast she practically vibrated on Dean's cock.

Her hand squeezed him hard as her jaw went slack and he was just sliding on her tongue until Sam pulled out of her and Jo started moving at her own pace. Swirling her tongue round the head, sliding her hand down to cup his balls as she sank all the way to the base and swallowed. Dean nudged his hips against her face, little button nose squashed sideways against him as he gasped and came into the hot clutch of her throat.

Untangling his fingers from her hair, Jo pulled back and panted as she flopped on her side. Sam was tying off his condom and throwing it in the trash as he lay down next to her, trying to tuck his long body up against her petite one. Dean groaned and stretched his arms up above his head before bouncing the bed as he dropped on Jo’s other side.

She wiggled between them, smile curling her lips, caught up in all their heavy limbs and broad hands stroking her smooth skin. Sam was tenderly kissing the back of her neck, he always turned into a sap after sex.

Dean pushed a curl of hair off her face and kissed the tip of her nose, Jo tilting her head up to catch his lips kissing breathless and sated. When she pulled away, with a smug satisfied smirk on her face, Dean told her, "That was a great distraction, but you still need to call your mom and let her know you snuck out to come on a hunt with us.”


End file.
